Scientific Discovery
by Navirra
Summary: Once the largest wave of infection was over or in this case, millions dead, they threw their little scientists back into big, bad, almost human-less world to deal with the problem. Of course that's what any government would do.


**Authors Note:**  
**This is my first L4D fanfiction so try not to be too tough on me please. c:**  
**There is quite a bit of swearing so please beware. If you don't like that kind of stuff, theres always the back button. ;)**  
**I'm not really sure if I'm gonna continue this or not. So i'll just mark it as complete for now and see what happends.**

Please don't flame me. I'm open for constructive criticism... after all I want to improve not stay the same or get worse. c:

* * *

When the world went to shit, The first thing the American government did, was save their own asses and any scientist with a high enough degree in biology and /or chemistry. Once the largest wave of infection was over or in this case, millions dead, they threw their little scientist back into big, bad, almost human-less world to deal with the problem. Of course that's what any government would do.

The scientist waited for there subject to show. They need to be positive. They were sure it worked. After all the others had showed signs of returning to the way there where before, Human. They had done it, after months of researching the Green Flu, and discovering what its Virus's DNA strands where made of, they found a Cure.

They had beaten the Russians and the Japanese to the chase and were now working to save the earths human population. It was a slow process. After all the soldered hordes they came across, the scientists where losing faith. There only was a small percent of still living Infected left in the USA. With this in mind, the men turned their attention to the Special Infected. It wasn't too hard to come across one if you went to right places. However, they've become smarter and tend to Hide.

"What are you assholes doing just standing around? They're not always gonna come looking for you."

The other men turned to face the one the Spoke.

A man Leaded on the side of an was slightly tan, tall and was built fairly well. His blond hair was messy and appeared to naturally spike up in the front. He wore a thin dark blue jean Jacket over a Pair of simple black pants with a white T-shirt and brown gloves made of leather. His were hands griping loosely on a tranquilizer-filled gun.

"I mean really. You idiots are supposed to be the professionals here. Hunters don't come to you, you come to them."

"Excuse me, but what makes you so sure?" The shortest scientist rudely asked pushing his glasses up.

"Don't you know? I'm sorry, you must be new." With a sharp grin, the man stared directly at the scientist." I used to be one."

The man gasped and backed up behind the others.

"Fucking coward." The man sneered.

"Now are you ready to move out or are you gonna continue to be a bunch of dumb asses?" He stated, cocking his gun.

They Nodded and started walking further in to the city.

"Good."

They traveled through the abandoned city Streets, nothing but corpses littering the cement they walked on.

"Stop."

The man put his right hand up and his left pointer finger to his lips. "Shhh..."

"Why?" One of the other men asked.

"Cause I said so... So shut the hell up."

"I Honest-"

"You wanna become Hunter food? "

The man stopped talking.

A loud scream came from above.

"There!Look there!"

The Hunter had pounced from the building across from them. Throwing the man known as Dr. Richards in to a nearby alley and began tearing at his stomach.

"OH GOD, IT HAS DR. RICHARDS!"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SHOOT THE DAMN THING WITH A DART!"

Rolling his eyes the man approached the pair in the alley and shoved the Hunter off the doctor. The Hunter Hissed, turning towards the man. It was willing to die to get it's revenge. No one ruins a chance at a good meal and gets away with. As it jumped towards the man, he shot it in the Shoulder. It landed on the man. But as soon as it went to swipe, it went limp and almost seconds later passed out.

The man chuckled "Looks like no one gave him the memo."

"It's kind of small."

The man Glared. "If it's SO small, Why didn't you just push the bloody thing off you?"

Dr. Richards stuttered. "I-I- I couldn't..."

"Figures. Wimps, the bunch of you." The man laughed at them. Still holding the small Hunter, he said. "Are we going or not? I don't have all day."

"Uh...Yes. We can return to base now."

" You call that dump a base. Hell, McDonalds would make a better base then where were headed."

Gathering anything they drop, they started making their way back.


End file.
